Too Late
by IsabellaWu
Summary: "apakah aku salah ge jika aku mencintaimu,apakah salah jika aku menyayangimu,apakah salah jika aku mengkwatirkanmu,apakah salah?" - Tao "Maafkan aku Tao! Aku mencintai mu ! ARGH!" - Kris


**Too Late**

**Pair :** **TaoRis, slight KrAy**

**Rated : T (aman broh :v)**

**Genre** : **BxB,Boyslove,YAOI,Hurt/Comfort,Angst**

**Disclaimer:** Tao dan Kris milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Tao hanya milik Tuhan dan Kris seorang dan Kris hanya milik Tuhan dan Tao seorang *POKOKNYA TAORIS* tapi kalau cerita murni punya saya...

**NOTE: **Chapter awal awal isinya hampir flashback semua... Mian T.T...

Quin juga pemula jadi maklum kalau ff ini jelek dan ngk bermutu (Huaa T.T)

Jadi sekali lagi Quin minta maaf yang sedalam dalam dalam dalam dalamnya ..

**Let begin the story ...**

**AUTHOR POV**

Hujan turun dengan deras,semua orang mencari tempat untuk berteduh kecuali satu orang, orang itu malah berdiri ditengah taman sambil menundukkan kepalanya(ngk takut masuk angin apa?!),ya namja itu adalah TAO. Bagaimana bisa Tao berhujan hujanan ria ditengah taman?

**FLASHBACK  
><strong> 

"Gege! Aku datang membawakan mu beka,ini dimakan ya ge!" kata Tao sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal bermotif panda #saudaraTao#DiwushuTao kepada seorang namja yang tingginya kayak tiang listrik luarbiasa,jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sempurna dibawah terik sinar matahari. (kelihatan bersinar gitu)

"Heh Tao,emangnya aku anak kecil yang masih perlu bekal gitu? " jawab namja itu dengan nada dingin yang sangat dingin (jadi inget FROZEN).

"Maaf Ge.. aku hanya khawatir,bagaimana jika gege lupa makan lalu sakit aku kan jadi sedih ge" jawab Tao dengan polosnya.

"Aku ini sudah besar .TAO! lagi pula memangnya kamu siapa ! kamu tu Cuma sebatas TEMAN ! ingat itu TEMAN!" jawab namja itu dengan membentak Tao

Tao yang dibentakpun hanya terdiam,"apakah aku salah ge jika aku mencintaimu,apakah salah jika aku menyayangimu,apakah salah jika aku mengkwatirkanmu,apakah salah?" ucap Tao dalam hati.

"Maaf Kris Ge.." cicit Tao. "sebagai permintaan maaf Tao akan melakukan apapun untuk Kris Ge" Ucap Tao dengan tulus.

Namja itu,Kris , berfikir apa yang dia ingin Tao lakukan. Lalu Krispun mendapatkan ide.

"Baiklah Tao aku punya satu permintaan" kat kris sambil menunjukkan senyumnya, ani ani itu bukan sennyuman... itu seringai.

"Apa itu ge?" jawab tao dengan riang tanpa menyadari seringai menyeramkan Kris.

" Permintaan ku cuma satu,datanglah ke Taman yang berada ditengah kota pukul 09.00 malam besok, kau harus datang dan jangan telat !" ucap kris sambil pergi meninggalkan tao sambil terus menyeringai.

"Okay Kris ge!" ucap Tao dengan perasaaan yang senang ya weh tidak terbayangkan.

Setelah itu pun Tao langsung berlari kerumahnya secepat mungkin yang ia bisa, Tao ingin menyiapkan baju terbaiknya yang ia punya untuk dipakai saat bertemu Kris besok. Tao juga ingin mendiskusikan dandanan seperti apa yang harus dia pakai dengan para sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya dirumah Tao langsung menelepon Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk datang kerumahnya dan... Abracadabra! Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun langsung datang.

"Hyung Tao kangen sama kalian !" teriak Tao sambil berlari dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang dipeluk secara tiba – tiba pun langsung terjungkal kebelakang yang mengakibatkan barang berharga mereka (pantat -_-) mencium lantai dengan elitnya.

"Ya! Kita tadi sudah ketemu dan sekarang kau kangen! Aduh malangnya pantatku yang berharga ini! Appo!" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaaan.

"Mian hyung..." ucap Tao dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun gelagapan melihat mata Tao yang udh berkaca kaca .

"Ani Tao, Tao ngak salah kok kami aja yang terlalu lemah, iyakan Bakkie hyung?" kata Kyungsoo sambil mencubit perut Baekhyun.

"Aw.. Tao ini bukan salah mu kok , ini salah kami yang terlalu lemah " kata Baekhyun walaupun dia ngak rela bilang dirinya sendiri lemah.

"YEE! Okay hyung ayo masuk kekamarku, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian!" kata Tao dengan semangat 45.

Tao pun berlari kekamarnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun menyusul Tao menuju kamarnya.

**AT TAO'S ROOM**

" Jadi, apa yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kami Tao?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Tao.

" Umm... Tao ingin bertanya sebaiknya Tao pakai baju apa dan berdandan seperti apa saat bertemu Kris Ge besok!" ucap Tao dengan semangat.

" APA!..." ucap (lebih tepatnya "teriak") Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan

"Kamu ingin bertemu Kris?!" teriak Baekhyun

"Memangnya kenapa Ge?" tanya Tao kepada Baekhyun.

"Kamu ngak boleh ketemu Kris! Pokoknya ngak boleh!" Terik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun menggeleng-ngelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang membuatnya terlihat imut ^^

"Kenapa Ge? Kris Ge kan tidak menggigit" tanya Tao dengan polosnya.

"Ya emang sih Kris ngak nggigit,tapi Kris bukan cowok baik baik" kata Baekhyun, dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo hanya mantuk mantuk ngak jelas.

"Kasih alasan yang jelas Ge..." rengek Tao pada Baekhyun

"Hah... Baiklah akan kuceritakan" Baekhyun pun menyerah

"Jadi Kris itu dulu adalah...

**TBC**

Okay Ladies and Gentleman #ngayadikit_pake_

Maafkan daku jika fanfic ini TBC dengan tidak pas ... maafkan aku kakanda #plak

Berhubung Quin masih pemula, Quin minta saran ya tolong yang baca ff amburadul ini bantu Quin dengan cara ketik Reg kirim ke 3300 nge **REVIEW** ff ini..

Quin sekali lagi minta maaf kalau ff ini ngak mutu dan bikin muntah...

Quin juga mau bilang makasih buat yang udh baca dan yang udh nge **REVIEW **ff ngak jelas ini..

Okay Quin pamit dulu ... Pay Pay ^^


End file.
